


Tigre Time

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Tigre Time [1]
Category: Adventure Time, El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Body Horror, F/M, Humor, Macabre, Surreal, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:36:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A boy and his shape shifting dog who goes on misadventures with their friends in Miracle City.





	1. Chapter 1

Ghostly moaning

Creepy music box playing

"Miracle City a surreal cesspool of ghostly and macabre"

Demonic screeching

"This is the story of Manny Rivera"

Marigraciela and Brie Brie high five as Frida plays her guitar.

Manny and Pablo were chasing the villains.

Scene cuts to Manny and Pablo running from the police.

 

And the final scene is Manny, Frida, Marigraciela, Brie Brie and Pablo were stand on a tombstone.

"Tigre Time!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay you can run but you can't hide!" A voice said

It was Manny's best friend Pablo Perez. Pablo used to be a human until one tragic day a witch puts a curse on his family killing his father and turned Pablo into a shape shifting dog.

A 13 year old boy with curly black hair, brown eyes and tan skin with freckles. He wears a tiger hat that his mother used to made. He wears a striped yellow and orange shirt, blue jeans and brown shoes. He carries a blue backpack. His name is Manny Rivera.

A ghost girl has bright blue hair, blue eyes and tawny skin. She wears a 1940s reddish pink dress, white stockings and black mary jane shoes. Her name is Frida Suarez.

"Nah Nah you can't catch me!"

It was Frida's best friend Marigraciela Martinez. She has black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a frilly blueish black dress, white socks and saddle shoes.

Frida and Manny began to dance but a zombie rises from his grave.

Frida said "That's not good"

And now the zombies rise from their graves.


	3. Chapter 3

Manny, Pablo and Frida were playing on a trampoline expect for the grim reaper.

"Come on can I jump"

"No-"

"Way-"

"Parca!"

The Grim Reaper growled

So he cut a trampoline with his scythe which made them fall.

Manny said "Parca! What was that for?!"

"Because you won't let me play on the trampoline"

Frida said "Clearly there's one thing to settle this.......buy a new trampoline"

Manny said "No worries Pablo we're gonna buy a new trampoline"

The Grim Reaper pull Manny and Pablo.

Frida realize that her stomach rumbling "I shouldn't drink lemonade"


	4. Chapter 4

Catch a sneak peek of Tigre Time

Manny said "Dios Mio"

Manny runs to Pablo

"Pablo Pablo I think it's the vengeful spirit of a abused girl!"

"I made up a story to scare you"

But the windows open by itself

Pablo screamed

Manny closes the windows

"It's just the windows Scared Pablo"

"I wasn't scared it's my scream song"

"I think you're scared Pablo"

A bag dropped.

Manny hears a laugh.

It was the ghost of a girl with long black hair, pale skin and brown eyes. She wears a black dress with a white collar and cuffs.

Ghostly screeching

Manny and Pablo screamed

They run to a couch.

She teleported

Crow caws

"Hey Guys what's up"


End file.
